


Turned On

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [41]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, mentions of damage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Bluestreak wants to relax after a rough mission. Sunstreaker has a broad definition of "relax."





	

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://okami-myrrhibis.livejournal.com/profile)[okami_myrrhibis](http://okami-myrrhibis.livejournal.com/)'s claim on my 28 themes page. this is the prompt i was attempting to work on when Jazz derailed me with demands of Disneyland.

It had been a horrible mission, and Bluestreak had been more than glad to be coming home. He was tired, achy and covered with weld marks and bare patches from the repair work done by the medical team at Reconstruction Station. As he stepped off the transport, the sniper couldn’t think of anything he wanted more than to hug his sparkling and curl up with his mate and recharge.

Sunstreaker swept him up into a hug as soon as he stepped onto the ground. “Don’t scare me like that.”

Blue returned his mate’s almost desperate embrace. “Didn’t mean to. Astrotrain though that I made a nice punching bag.”

“Astrotrain is a moron.” Sunny loosened his grip and let the sniper step back. “You look awful.”

“I know. I was hoping you might take care of that.” Bluestreak gave him a smile. “But not tonight; I’m exhausted.”

“Have you debriefed yet?”

“Yeah. I caught up with Optimus while I was at Reconstruction Station.”

“Then let’s go home.” The artist slung an arm around his mate’s waist and led him off the landing strip.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Blue came online to the sound of a soft instrumental piece and the scent of paint in the air. Sunny was lying on the berth next to him, watching with a smile.

“Morning, beautiful,” Sunstreaker said, leaning over and planting a kiss on the sniper’s lip components.

Bluestreak returned his kiss and his smile. It had long since stopped flustering him when his mate called him beautiful, but he still had trouble believing it—especially when he came online next to Sunstreaker. “Good morning.”

“I sent Shatter over to Emdee and Perceptor’s for the day. The house is all ours.” The artist raised his hand to the sniper’s hip and pulled him closer. “What do you think we should do with it?”

Blue didn’t miss how Sunny’s tone changed. He knew exactly what the yellow Twin wanted to do, and it revved his engine in all the right ways. “I thought we were going to fix my paint.”

“No point in fixing it if we’re just going to mess it up again. Wastes materials.” Sunstreaker’s fingers moved from Bluestreak’s hip in a careless line up his side to his doorwings.

The sniper lifted one of his own hands and trailed it along Sunstreaker’s exposed abdominal cables. The shiver he received in response kicked his own arousal a notch higher. “Hope you have the right shade of yellow on hand, then.”

The grin Sunstreaker gave him was both playful and sensual. The kiss they shared a moment later was heated and full of the promise of very thorough lovemaking.  



End file.
